As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Increasingly, information handling systems are deployed in architectures by which information handling systems boot their respective operating systems remotely from storage resources. An information handling system may include an embedded hypervisor stored on a secure digital (SD) card operably coupled to an internal universal serial bus (USB). During boot, the hypervisor image is installed on a single SD card without any redundancy. However, in the case of SD card failure or image corruption, a user typically is required to use a recovery CD to reimage a new SD card. Reimaging may adversely impact system uptime and overall user satisfaction.